Unknown Daughter
by criminalmindsloverforever
Summary: Aaron finds out he has a daughter that was the result of a one night stand he had while he and Haley were taking a brief break during collage. Aaron's not quite sure how to connect with his daughter and she doesn't know how to let people in. NOW COMPLETED! Read AN at the end.
1. Rat trap

My thoughts were like a teenager's closet; cluttered, overflowing and out of order, much like this elevator. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm all for...social interactions, but when you're wrapped up in a tin can with a bunch of freakish sardines, anything and everything becomes much more unacceptable.

One woman looked like she had a knife tucked into her pristine pencil skirt, ready to whip it out at any second and slit the one of the men's throats. Not that I could really blame her, the guy literally had not shut up since the rat trap shut us in. I mean who cares that polar bears have three eye lids? Not me... and I'm almost positive that the woman with the knife thinks the same. What's really going through my head is: I have never seen someone who looks this much like Shaggy, even act relatively intelligent. Though they do seem to have the whole pot-head vibe goin' on. Thanks to my 20 year old, Spongebob boxer wearing brother and his side kick I happen to be able to recite any, and every, tv episode of Scooby Doo ever played.

It was at that time, that the doors decided to let me out of my own personal hell... only to shove me into the one meant for the general public. The second I stepped into the bustling halls of the FBI, was the same time my confidence decided to crawl back into its little hole and fall asleep. It wasn't long before someone's attention was zoned in on me, I mean it's not everyday that an 18 year old walks into the FBI.

The woman was small in size, her blond hair falling around her shoulders, kind eyes staring into my blank ones. The tag on the left side of her chest reveled her as Jennifer Jareau.

"Is there anything I can help you find?" Her tone was soft, much like I was expecting. Just like my confidence, my voice decided to take a leave of absence as well. After several failed attempts, I managed to put out his name. The look on her face could be easily described as surprised, but she quickly jumped back from that. "Um.. He's very busy, can I take a message, maybe set up an appointment for a later date?" I shook my head vigorously.

"If I don't do this now, I don't think I ever will." Sincerity dripped from my words. She must have heard the truth in my voice, because her expression changed into one of understanding. I know for a fact that she wouldn't be able to guess my reason for being here but she could tell it was something important.

"Follow me." She nodded in the direction of a small flight of stairs that led up to a second level of offices. The pot-head from earlier sat at one of the many desks that were clustered around the large space, but instead of being focused on what I presumed to be his work his eyes were trained on the two of us, confusion taking over his features.

Jennifer gave a sharp knock before opening the door and popping her head inside. "Sorry to bother you, you've got a visitor." She told him respectfully, not opening the door to its full extent. I didn't hear what he said but it must have been something along the lines of 'let them in' because she pushed the door all the way open and gestured for me to make my way inside. After I was all the way inside, she shut the door behind her and left, most likely going back to what ever she had been doing before. Great, I thought to myself, tossed to the wolves... or in this case wolf.

His eyes followed me expectantly. Me, being the dumbass that I am, thought that just ripping the band-aid off was the best approach. "I'm your daughter." My voice came out in a fast breath but the look that took over his face told me that he heard every word that came from my mouth. His emotionless mask came crashing down, replacing it with shock.

"I don't have a daughter." Was his immediate reply.

"Yes you do, you just weren't told about me." My voice was weaker then I intended it to be, this would have been so much easier had I just handed him the paper and let him connect the dots on his own. I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity, pulling out the folded up paper from the back pocket of my jeans, setting it down on his desk directly in front of him.

His eyes never left me as he unfolded the paper, it was only when the paper was fully unfolded that he removed his questioning gaze from my almost shaking form. I could tell he was trying to keep his face neutral but not even God himself would have been able to keep the widening eyes and flustering look hidden behind any sort of mask.

"I don't have a daughter." He repeated, still looking at the paper, most likely trying to find something wrong inside the script.

"That's your name, isn't it?" I asked, making a slight hand gesture to the page. His eyes snapped back in my direction. I almost regretted coming here. I figured that this was going to be the way things went down, he would deny any relation, I would show him him the paper, then he would demand a paternity test.

"Does your mother know you're here?" His voice was controlled, unlike his face has been since I opened my mouth.

"I'm 18, It doesn't matter whether or not she knows anything concerning me." I found my voice taking on a snarky tone, much like any other teenager my age would use. He didn't seem to be affected by my tone.

"So I'll take that as a no."

"She's not in my life anymore and I really don't want to get into why. Listen, I'm not trying to cause you or your family any sort of trouble, all I want is a chance to get to know you and have some sort of relationship." His face softened slightly, but not much.

"Would you be willing to get a paternity test?" Called it. I nodded trying to keep the smile from taking over my face.

"Of course, just tell me when and where." I told him right as my phone started vibrating in my back pocket. "You probably need my number for that." I mumbled more to myself than to him. He pulled a pen and sticky note from somewhere on his desk and handed me the two items.

"I'll call you when I set up an appointment." He stuck his hand out for me to shake, after a second of hesitation I returned the gesture. It was then that I realized that my only way down was to be trapped in that elevator again.

*Edited*


	2. Tears

So as it turns out the way down was no where near as bad as the way up, it was basically empty. Jennifer had sat on the edge of the pot head's desk, watching with curious eyes as Aaron led me through the maze of desks to the elevator. He had walked me all the way to the front door of the building, all without saying one word.

"So... You'll call me when you set up the appointment?" I found myself asking, one hand on the door handle, ready to walk to the car my brother and I share.

"Yes." He answered just as awkwardly, though not letting it show on his face. When I first decided to come here I had thought up so many question to ask, but now that I stood in front of him face to face everything had just disintegrated from my thoughts.

"Okay." I nodded, more to myself before leaving completely. He watched until I got inside the run down Volkswagen, it wasn't till I backed outside the parking spot that he disappeared back inside the building.

I felt my phone begin to vibrate form the back of my jeans once again.

"Yeah?" I lifted the phone to my ear as I did my best to see over the steering wheel. I could hear Grayson clear his throat on the other end of the line. Aiden was screaming loudly in the background.

"When do you think you'll be home?" He asked nervously, I could almost see him scratching the back of his neck.

"What's wrong with Aiden?"

"Woke up, realised you weren't here and hasn't stopped crying since." His voice held slight panic.

"Well make him stop." I guess he didn't appreciate the obvious tone that filled my voice, I can hear his overly dramatic sigh through the phone.

"Don't you think I would have done that by now if I could? When will you be home?" The desperation that filled his tone made laughter flow from my lips. "It's not funny!"

"I'll be home in 15 minutes, can you wait that long?" it's not like he really had a choice in the matter anyway.

"Aiden!" His voice was slightly muffled as he called out the name of the toddler. "Mommy's coming home." His tone held fake excitement as he spoke to the child, though that didn't sooth the screams. "Please hurry, the neighbors are more then likely about to call the cops for child abuse." With that he hung up the phone.

"Well then." I rolled my eyes as my car pulled out of the parking space without difficulty, you would think the FBI would have slightly more traffic coming in and out then was experienced.

Like promised I made it home with one minute to spare, the apartment was much like the parking lot, no where near as busy as it usually was.

"Thank god." Greyson breathed as I pushed open the front door, I flinched as the full force of the crying hit me.

"What's the matter?" I pushed past my older brother and hurried to the side of the child. His screaming stopped and turned to quiet sniffles the second he was in my arms, he buried his head into my shoulder. This whole speration anxiety was really staring to kick me in the ass.

"I think from now on you should take him everywhere you go, I mean, to make him feel better and all." Greyson scratched the back of his neck, not looking me in the eye.

"Don't you mean ' to make you feel batter'?" I bounced the kid on my hip. "This isn't the first time you've watched him."

"Well its the first time he's lost his shit." He fired back.

"First of all, no cursing, he's staring to copy everything we say. And second of all, he didn't lose his mind, he was just scared. If you had just turned on Scooby Doo I'm sure everything would have been fine." I countered.

He scratched the back of his neck again. "Didn't think about that." He sheepishly replied. "But I did offer him a ton of sweets, he didn't want any of it, he even said no to soda!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

"What can I say, he loves me more then anything else you can offer." I lifted the shoulder that wasn't being used as a pillow. "When did he wake up? I wasn't gone for that long."

"Like 20 minutes before I called you." He shrugged before taking a seat on the couch picking up the remote from the table. "He slept for most of the morning... And he's sleeping now." He leaned forward to get a good look at the younger boy.

"I'm gonna go lay him down." I didn't give him any time to reply as I made my way to the room both Aiden and I shared. After the boy was tucked in and sleeping soundly I pulled the door shut quietly and plopped down next to Greyson.

"So... How'd it go?" He said the words cautiously, almost like he didn't even want to hear the answer.

"Fine actually." His eyes widened at my statement.

"Really? No yelling or breakdowns? What'd you tell him?" He angled his body so it was facing me on the couch.

"Nope, no yelling. Though he did deny it until I showed him my birth certificate. He took it rather well." I nodded it myself. "He did ask for a paternity test, but we already knew that was gonna happen." He nodded.

"When's the test?"

"Not sure, he said he'd call me." He nodded once again, but this time he turned back to the TV.

"I'm gonna go take a nap." I patted his shoulder before following my son's footsteps.


	3. Birthright

Aaron had called the next day, and let me tell you that was one of the most awkward phone calls that I have ever been a part of. He called to let me know that he had set up an appointment later on that day as one of the local clinics.

Everything had been going grate before Greyson was called into work, leaving no one to watch Aiden.

"So am I just supposed to take him with me? I didn't even mention him to Aaron." Greyson did nothing to acknowledge my panic as he grabbed the car keys from the counter. "Taking him is a little rude don't ya think?" Greyson shook his head.

"No, I don't think it is. Just take him with you. What's the worst thing that could happen? I mean yo-" he was cut off but the toddler bursting into the living room and into my legs. "See? He wants to go with you." Narrowing my eyes at my older brother, I picked Aiden up and placed him on my hip.

"Grayson, just go to work." Aiden's fingers found their way to my face and pushed my frowning lips into a smile.

"Happy." He commanded, any sleep that he held when he woke up was now gone.

"I'm happy." I assured him, adjusting him so I had a better grip.

"Okay, I'll be back around five." He said hurriedly, grabbing his back pack that he didn't really need before rushing out the door to a place he didn't need to be for another hour.

"Coward." Aiden laughed even though I knew he didn't know what that meant. "So, mommy is going to meet someone very important and if you're good we can go to the store and you can pick out whatever you want, how's that sound?" I couldn't help but smile for real at how fast his face lit up.

"Wes!"

"That sounds yes?" He frowned, not understandings what I meant.

"What?" I laughed.

"Nothing sweetie, nothing." I set him down on the ground before heading into the living room, picking up stray toys as I went.

The young boy followed me and copied my actions except instead of picking up his toys, he picked up things from where they belonged, like the lamp. Glancing at the clock I realised I only had an hour before I needed to be at the clinic.

"Damn it." I grumbled as I dropped his toys into the bin that sat up against the wall.

"What?" he questioned, his arms full tissue boxes and couch cushions.

"Nothing, why don't you put all that back?" He looked confused by my question.

"I was cweanwng."

"And you did a great job, but if you don't put all of them back I won't have anything to clean later." He nodded, moving to put everything back in their place, except the set the box of tissues onto their side, and the pillows in a pile on top of the couch. "Okay. I'm gonna go get dressed okay? I'll be right back." He nodded once again and continued to rearranging the pillows into a different order.

It took me fifteen minuets to get myself ready, it took a little more time then usual considering the fact that I couldn't think straight, every time I tried to focus my thoughts would drift back to the looming revelation that would be revealed sometime soon.

"Mommy!" Aiden yelled from outside my door. "You're fwiend is here." He banged on the door. My eyebrows furrowed and I hurried to button the last button on my shirt. Pulling the door open I was met with the face of someone who should have died a long time ago.

"Stranger." He commented, resting a tanned hand onto my son's shoulder.

"Aiden, go into my room and shut the door." My voice was harder then I meant it to be.

"Mommy?" He asked.

"Now, Aiden." I pushed the door shut after he entered. "Get outta my house."


	4. Trouble

I can already feel my face starting to swell and it hurt every time I took a breath. Aiden clung to me with his arm wrapped tight around my shoulders as I quickly made my way to the clinic.

"Who?" He asked for the thousandth time his bright blue eyes wide but it wasn't from excitement.

"Nobody sweetheart, it was nobody." I pushed my scarf up to hide the blue ring that was beginning to form around my neck. Aiden didn't seem to accept my answer, but he didn't ask again.

Five minuets later I saw the sign for the clinic and released a relieved sigh. When I opened the door I was hit with a large gust of cold air, Aiden pulled himself even closer to me. The waiting room was completely full only a few empty chairs we scattered around.

"Eliza." Aaron called from the far corner of the room with an empty chair next to him. He looked much like he did in his office, the same suit and tie, same mask plastered onto his face. I forced a small smile as I made my way over to him.

"Sorry I'm late and thanks again for making the appointment." I dropped Aiden's bag on the ground next to the chair before sitting down, pushing a strand of raven black hair behind my ear.

"It was no problem at all." He returned with a tight smile. "What happened to your eye?" I allowed my fingers to brush over the bruising flesh before shrugging my free shoulder.

"Accident." I attempted to keep eye contact with him, being a profiler, he could probably smell a lie from a mile away. His face remained the same as he nodded.

"Mommy." Aiden lifted his head from my shoulder. He frowned, running his small hand down the side of my face. "Thirsty." He finally said.

"Juice?" He nodded vigorously. I pulled his sippy cup from a small pocket on the side of the bag and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He turned himself around so his back was facing my chest.

"How old is he?" I jumped slightly at Aaron's question, momentarily forgetting where I was.

"Two." He nodded. I couldn't tell if he was surprised to see Aiden or not. "My brother got called in to work. I had no one to watch him."

"You've got a brother?" This time he did look surprised.

"Well he's not my biological brother, but he's been with me through everything, he might as well be."

"What-"

"Aaron Hotchner?" A nurse holding a clipboard cut him off, looking around the room questionably. He stood up and I followed suite, pulling up Aiden's bag.

"I can carry that." He offered, gesturing to the bad on my shoulder.

"Its fi- " He pulled the bag from my hand, "alright." Aiden giggled. "Who you laughing at?" I poked him in his side causing him to laughter louder.

"Trouble!" he exclaimed, pointing to Aaron.

"I'm in trouble?" Aiden nodded.

"Mommy swid no!" He reached over and poked him in the chest. "Bad man swid no, mommy angry." I felt my blood run cold.

"Bad man?" Aaron asked, his eyebrows creased.

"That's enough, Aiden he's not in trouble." I pushed his hand down and walked towards the nurse not meeting Aaron's eyes.


	5. Rocky Start

The rest of the appointment was pretty quiet, at least it was between Aaron and I. Aiden had more questions than I thought possible for him to think up.

"What this?" He pointed to the cheek swab the nurse had pulled out. I had already done my best to quiet him but it couldn't be helped, I was just thankful she didn't seem annoyed at him.

"This is a swab." She answered with a smile, hold one out him so he could hold it.

"Ohhhh!" He passed it from hand to hand before holding it in my face. "Mommy look!"

"I see it." I assured, pushing it away from my face. "Now why don't you let the nice lady do her job?" He thought about it before nodding. Aaron stood off to the side a look I couldn't quite read on his face. It wasn't till I realized what he was looking at that I places it. His eyes were trained on my neck where the scarf had fell down. I felt my heartbeat quicken, he didn't need to be messing around in that part of my life. I quickly pulled the fabric up.

The nurse finished everything up and we were free to go. I attempted to leave before Aaron caught up with me, I didn't know for sure if he would question me with Aiden here or not and I didn't feel like finding out.

"Eliza!" He called after me and I could hear him trying to catch up.

"I'm late for work." It was a weak attempt, but it was the first thing I could think of.

"No you're not." He turned me around and looked at me with eyes that matched my own. "There's a park across the street, why don't we let him play for a while?" He suggested.

"Yes! Park!" Aiden bounced in my arms and I bit my lip to keep from snapping at Aaron. "Pwease!" Sighing I nodded my head. "Yay!"

Aaron led the way across the street to the park filled with screaming kids and gossiping adults.

Once Aiden's feet touched the ground he was gone, running after the other children. Aaron and I took a seat on one of the many benches that were placed around the play ground.

"That wasn't fair." I accused, leaning back against the bench and crossing my arms.

"That eye looks pretty bad, what'd you do?" and here it goes.

"I fell into a doorknob." Seems legit.

"A doorknob? I wasn't aware doorknobs could strangle someone." He wasn't looking at me, instead he was staring straight ahead towards the park, his hand neatly folded in his lap.

"You know what? This isn't a fun topic. Lets talk about something else." He ignored me.

"You're brother-"

"Don't even bring my brother into this conversation." I warned, I could almost feel the hardness in my voice.

"What about Aiden's father?" This time he was looking at me, his face, once again, revealed nothing.

"He's not in our life." I turned away form him, I was running out of patience fast and im sure he could tell.

"Why?" and its all gone.

"You know-" I stood up and placed the baby bag down where I was sitting. "-this is not a good way to start this relationship." I ran a frustrated hand through my hair as I made my way over to my son.

"Mommy!" I waved wildly from the top of the slide. "Watch!"

"I'm watching." I didn't have to force a smile as he slid down the tube of plastic.


	6. Stop Running

"What the hell happened to your face?" Were Grayson's first words when I walked into the apartment.

"Nathan made a surprise visit this morning." I laid the sleeping toddler down on the couch before joining my brother in the kitchen.

"Nathan? And you didn't think a phone call was necessary? Did you call the police?" I waved him off, passing him to grab a water out of the fridge.

"No, I didn't call the police." I ignored his first question. "And I was already late to the appointment Aaron had set up." I shrugged. I could almost see the vain in his head popping out.

"Lizzy, he could have killed you, and you were worried about being late?" He placed his hands onto my shoulders.

"I was worried about our names being in put in a police report. Nathan just needed to be put in his place." Shaking my head pushed his hands off of me.

"He's gonna come back and you know it. And next time you might not be able to fight him off, calling the police would have been the smart thing to do. As for our names being in a report we don't even know if their looking for us-"

"That doesn't matter!" I exclaimed, slamming the water on the counter. "If our names go on anything, anything at all, and there's any chance that they're going to see it, Nathan will be the least of our worries!" it was at this moment that my head began to pound like a freaking drum.

"Lizzy?" Grayson questioned worry lacing his tone. "Maybe we should get that eye checked out." I felt his hand wrap around my arm and I saw four faces instead of two.

"No I'm good. Just hurts." I assured him after my vision went back to normal. "Can we stop talking about this? Both of us are scared and both of us are right, at least a little bit, it doesn't mater what we do. There's going to be some kind of backlash." A heavy sigh escaped my lips.

"What of Nathan tells them where we are?" His question only added to my already overflowing anxiety levels.

"You know what?" I tossed the half full water bottle in the sink. "I don't wanna talk about this right now." Pushing past him I noticed Aiden begin to sit up and look around.

"Lizzy you can't keep pushing this off." He called.

"Well Gray-" I turned to face him and tossed my hands in the air.

"-Im tired of running, I just started talking to my father."

"You don't even know how that's gonna work out. For all you know, he's not gonna want anything to do with you. I mean, he's already got a wife and a newborn at home." a dry laugh erupted from my lips.

"You think I don't know that? That's all I can think about. But that's the worst thing that could happen. Is it wrong for me to want that kind of relationship with some one? For Aiden to have grandparents that aren't so fucked up to the point they don't even know what day it is?" My voice got louder with every word and by the end I was near tears. "I just want him to have a somewhat normal child hood. Is that so much at ask?" Grayson face didn't change throughout my entire speech.

"We didn't grow up that bad."

"Not that bad? Grayson, we didn't even have running water. Mom spent everything on her next fix, then we got thrown into the system and things only got worse after that." I shook my head, not wanting to even start remembering everything that went on in those homes.

"Really? Worse? I feel like things got better after that." He crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter.

"Maybe for you it did." A confused expression found its way onto his face.

"What do y-"

"Mommy? Why you yellwing?" Aiden popped his head over the side on the couch, rubbing his eyes.

"No reason, I just got excited. You know, I think Scooby Doo the movie is supposed to come on tonight. You wanna watch?" He nodded vigorously. "Then last watch."


	7. Birthday cake

Two days later

I wasn't sure when I fell asleep, but I knew for a fact it wasn't in my bed.

"Shhhhh!" A loud whispering voice drifted through the closed door. "No 'ake up Mommy!" Aiden yelled and I could just see him pointing an accusing finger at Grayson. I decided to let him roast for just a bit longer and just lay here for a few seconds. There wasn't that much to the room, not even a dresser, we only ever bought what we could fit in the car. We had really lucked out when finding this place, finding a place with no questions asked is a lot harder then someone would think. The walls were a light brown, I think they're meant to be white, and I don't even want to know what stained the carpets.

"Aiden! Put that down!" Time to get up. I rolled out of the bed, letting my feel fall to the floor. My pale skin looked odd next to the multicolored carpet. I didn't know what I expected to see when I opened the door, something like Aiden chucking something at Grayson's head to make him be quiet.

"Surprise!" Aiden yelled loudly, tossing his hands into air releasing a handful of confetti all over the floor. Grayson was standing on a chair next to the wall holding the other half to a happy birthday banner.

"What's all this?" Aiden quickly ran over to me and climbed his way onto my arms.

"Bad!" He exclaimed, pointing towards his uncle. "He 'ake you up!" He shook his head like he couldn't believe his uncle was capable of such a thing.

"I was already awake." I smoothed down his inky black hair.

"Happy birthday." Gray had finished putting up the banner and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Tell me, how's it feel to be 19?" He wore a crooked smile that I hadn't seen in years.

"Same as it felt least year." He chuckled wrapping and arm around my shoulder.

"Things can only get better from here."

"Knock on wood." I playfully narrowed my eyes at him.

"Like we have enough money to own real wood." He joked. "So, cake for breakfast?" He walked backwards into the kitchen.

"Cake!" Aiden bounced in my arms and something told me this wouldn't be his first piece. "Again! Again!" See?

"What've you been feeding my son?" I called after him.

"He gave me the eyes! Its not like I could tell him no." He pulled out a plain white cake that held black writing on top, mind you there was a large piece missing on the side.

"Did you eat that?" I moved Mt fingers against his stomach causing him to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Yes Mommy."

"Yo Liz, lets go. You're not getting any younger." He called.

"First of all you can't pull off the word 'yo' you sound like some guy whose gonna get shot for acting like a big man everyone knows they aren't, and second of all don't call me 'Liz'." I placed Aiden on top of the counter and turned to face my brother. "Don't give him that big of a piece if he already had one earlier." I pulled the plate that he was beginning to hand to the toddler out of his grasp and grabbed myself a plastic fork.

"Let the kid live a little."

"You're not the one who has to take him to work with you later today." He shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." shaking his head, he cut a smaller piece and handed it to the kid. "You didn't get the day off?"

I shook my head. "Nope, Miss Jonson has a doctors appointment later on today, I already promised her I would come in." Aiden ignored the fork I was trying to hand to him and grabbed the cake with his hand before shoving it into him mouth.

"Oh." He replied, cutting himself a piece. "I can watch Aiden today if you want."

"That's okay. The older women who come in love to see him." Aiden bobbed hi ahead up and down.

"Candy!" He tried to say around a mouthful of cake, he only succeeded in blowing large chunks of cake all over the floor. Grayson bursar out laughing.

"You don't have to watch him today, but you do have to clean that up." I pressed my lips to Aiden's cheek, before making my way back to my room.

"What? He's your son!"

"It's also my birthday." I stuck out my tongue and closed my bedroom door.


	8. Happy BIrthday

"Mommy!" Aiden banged on the bedroom door loudly.

"I'm coming!" I pulled the plain black dress down slightly and smoothed out any wrinkles in the fabric. Aiden had been knocking and yelling so loud he hadn't heard my reply.

"Mommy!" Rolling my eyes I pulled open the door and caught his little fist before it hit the air. The boy gave me a cheeky grin before shoving a phone into my hands. "Phwon Mommy." He then ran off to the couch where Grayson had just begun watching another episode of Scooby Doo.

"Hello?" Pressing the phone to my ear I back into the room, closing the door once again.

"Eliza?" Aaron voice filled the receiver. "The test results came back this morning." I could hear the fluster in his tone that told me exactly what the results were.

"What were they?" I wanted him to say it. "Mommy!" The banging on the door started up once again. "One second...what baby?" I asked, pushing open the bedroom door.

"Airathon!" He exclaimed happily.

"Marathon?" He nodded and I glanced to ayson with a questioning look.

"There's a Scooby Doo marathon on today and he wants to stay here to watch it." He elaborated.

"Oh. You can stay here." He bounced back to Grayson and resumed his staring at the screen. "Sorry about that..." I didn't bother to shut the door this time around and just grabbed the only pair of heels I own from the corner.

"It was positive." The next few seconds were of silence, neither one of us knowing what to say next.

"So...what happens now?" He didn't answer for a few more seconds.

"How about lunch? Later today?" I nodded to myself and then realized he couldn't see me.

"Um...sure, yeah that sounds good. Where and when do you want to meet?" Standing up I grabbed my old handbag and made my way out of the room and to the front door. Placing my hand over the receiver and called out to the two couch potatoes. "Hey I'm leaving!" Aidan quickly ran and wrapped his arms around my leg.

"Bye!" And he ran back to the couch, Grayson didn't even bother to look at me while he waved in my direction.

"Where are you going?" Aaron asked.

"Work." I made sure to lock the apartment door before closing it completely. "When do you have your lunch break?"

"Noon." He answered. "Is that a good time?"

"Yeah, she only stays at the flea market until then, and she doesn't have the shop open on the days she's at the market." I shrugged. "Could we meet somewhere within walking distance of the market? I'm leaving the car with Gray."

"Yeah, do you know Sam's Inn? Next to the supermarket?"

"Yeah. That's a little expensive, don't ya think?" My heels clacked against the side walk as I made my way towards the market at a faster rate then normal.

"Don't worry about it." I was about to say something else but someone called him from the background. "I'll see you then." And the phone hung up.

"What the hell?" I looked at the phone for a good few seconds before shoving it into my bag.

000

Well today was just amazing, I shook my head in disgust as the restaurant came into view. The only people that seemed to want to show up were creeps, and when I say creeps I really mean creeps. This one guy refused to leave the stand and did nothing but hit on me all morning, did I mention that he was at least in his fifties?

Aaron was standing outside of the restaurant with his arms crossed over his chest. "No Aiden today?" He asked opening the front door for myself.

"Nope, there was a Scooby Doo marathon on Tv today and he couldn't bring himself to leave." I laughed, just the thought of trying to make him leave was more then funny.

"Scooby Doo?" I nodded.

"He loves his Scooby, what about yours? Anything he's obsessed with yet?" He shook his head.

"He's only 4 months, but I'm sure something will be coming soon." The hostess showed us to our seat and handed us some menus and asked us what drinks we wanted.

"I miss when Aiden was that age, all he ever did then was sleep, wouldn't cry for nothing. Grayson said he would always cay for him but I don't believe that." Aaron chuckled.

"You told me a few days ago that Aiden's father was out of the picture." His voice took on a more serious tone. This was acutely a nice conversation.

"Can we not talk about his...father." His face had also changed, more like he was studying me.

"What about your mother?"

I released an awkward laugh. "Lets not talk about her either." That's when a waitress came by and dropped off our drinks. He was quiet for a few minutes.

"What's the real reason you contacted me?" He didn't break eye contact with me.

"I already told you that. I wanted to have some kind of relationship with you." I took a sip of the water I had ordered.

"I think that there's more to it then that." Sill held eye contact.

"Don't profile me." I tried to put as much warning into my tone as possible, I'm already having a bad day I do not want to touch this topic with a ten foot pole.

"I think you're scared of something. I'm just not sure what." Okay, now he's starting to really get on my last nerve. What part of don't profile me did he not understand? "Eliza, if someone is trying to hurt you, I can help." His tone was much softer, more then likely meant to comfort me but all it did was piss me off.

"No one is after me." I told him through clenched teeth.

"You are a terrible liar."

"I just want Aiden to have a somewhat normal up bringing with a support system that consisted of more then just Gray and I." Grabbing the napkin that was wrapped around the silverware, I smoothed it down across my side of the table.

"You want him to have the support you never had?" I don't think it was really a question.

The rest of our lunch didn't really dip into anything deeper then our favorite color.

"Are you sure I came help with the bill?" The question left my much for the hundredth time.

"I already told you, I've got 18 years of birthdays to make up for." He placed his card into the black sleeve thingy for the waitress to grab.

"Actually 19."

"You were 18 two days ago." He pointed out.

"I turned 19 today." His eyes widened.

"Um...happy birthday then. Now I'm not even gonna let you leave the tip."

000

Aaron had tried to convince let him give me a rode home but when I pointed out the time he finally agreed to let me walk. It took quite a bit longer then I had expected it to but I managed to make it home before 3. I had tired to call Grayson to come pick me up but he didn't answer, which I found a little weird. Another thing that I found weird was the fact that the apartment door was unlocked. There was no way that either of those boys got off the couch for anything other then the bathroom. Most people wouldn't have thought twice about the door, but considering we had people tearing up America for the two of us, leaving the door unlocked was a stupid move.

I pushed the door open carefully but nothing could have prepared me for what was inside. Grayson laid on his stomach in the middle of the living room in a pool of his own blood. I don't think I've ever moved as fast in my life as I did running to him.

"Grayson!" It took everything in me to roll him onto his back. "Gray you need to wake up." My hands smacked at his cheek, doing nothing but smearing more blood across his face. "Gray..." Tears pored from my eyes and I did my best to wipe them away. "Wake up!" I'm not sure how long I sat there yelling at him until I looked up at the words that were written on the opposite wall.

"Happy Birthday."

 **AN: Hello my readers, Im sure most you hate me, I know I do, but I will not be uploading another chapter until next week. But that doesn't mean I will be off FN. I've gotten a few questions and I plan on answering the ones that I can without giving anything away. So if you have any question about things that have already happened or something you don't understand, please leave me a review and I will do my best to answer it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	9. Gone

**Okay, I know I said that I woudn't be uploading until next week, but I got this done and wanted to upload. Please R &R. Thanks for any and all reviews that I've recived. **

Aaron wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation he found himself in. He had always wanted to have a daughter but he figured that he and Haley would try for one after Jack. Eliza seemed to be a sweet girl, a sweet girl who hiding something that could end up getting herself killed. He shook his head as he pulled into the parking lot of the BAU, not wanting to think about that right now.

His phone began to beep the second he entered the building. Child Abduction, BAU ASAP. JJ was never one to slack when it came to cases. The team was already assembled in the briefing room but the time he got there.

"Good you're here." and she began. "Aiden Matthews, age four." She pressed a button on her remote and a picture of Aaron's new found grandson popped up. "His uncle was found murdered in their apartment with a slash across his stomach by the mother 20 minuets ago." The files had already been distributed to the agents.

"Where's the mother?" Aaron did his best to keep his voice relatively calm.

"She's at the police department." Aaron stood up from the chair and grabbed the file from the table.

"Morgan and Reid, you two go to the crime scene, JJ I want his face everywhere, on every news and radio station. Ell and Gideon you see what the police know."

"Aaron, I didn't finish." He ignored the questioning faces of his team as he quickly made his way out of the BAU and to the police station.

000

When he arrived he moved past the cops and went straight into the room meet for the families of the victims. ELiza sat in the middle off the couch with her head in her hands, she didn't even look up when he opened the door.

"Eliza." He took a seat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shoved his hand off her shoulder like it burned and moved to the other end of the couch. She looked at him with such fear that he felt bad for touching her.

"They killed him." Her voice was completely hollow. "They took Aiden." Tears were streaming down her already stained face.

"Who did?" Aaron asked her cautiously, but she didn't seem to hear him, it didn't even look like she was really seeing him. "Eliza," He reached out to her again only for her to jump back once again. "Eliza I need a name." She shook her head.

"They took him." She sounded so broken.

"Eliza was it the same person who hurt you the other day?" She didn't answer him. She was scratching at her finger tips and he noticed the red rings that surrounded the edge of her finger nails. There was a slight knock on the door before Gideon popped his head through.

"Aaron, I think you need to hear this." He took one last look at his broken daughter before following the older agent out. "What's your connection to her?" Gideon asked the second the door was shut.

"She's my daughter." He didn't wait for his reaction. "What do I need to hear?"

"Garcia found some interesting things in her background." He led Aaron over to another office where Ell was holding a phone.

"Go ahead Garcia." He crossed his arms over his chest and placed the familiar mask over his face.

"Okay so, Grayson and Eliza are not blood siblings. Eliza's mother took custody of the boy after her boyfriend at the time died in a car crash. This is the part where things get sad, so the mother lost her mind after that and got involved with some really bad stuff and people. CPS took the kids when Eliza was 8, Grayson 10, after the neighbors called the cops because they heard screaming coming from the house, turns out the mom had given a man permission to rape her daughter in exchange for free drugs." Aaron took a deep breath. "The siblings where separated in the system, Grayson was sent to a foster home and was later adopted by the couple but Eliza bounced around until she was 15 and she ran away. After that there's nothing but Aiden's birth certificate a little over a year later. Grayson dropped off the map around the same time Aiden was born."

"So it must be someone from her past." Ell concluded, "What about Aiden's dad?"

"The father is listed at unknown on the certificate." Garcia answered.

"We could ask her."

"She's still in shock, she won't be answering any questions anytime soon." Aaron shook his head. What kind of mother sells out her daughter?

"She's the only one who knows what happened after she ran." Ell argued.

"She's still running." Gideon jumped in, "She knows exactly who did this."

"She said they took him." Aaron said, he was still trying his best to not go back and question her more. "We're talking about more then one person."

"Hopefully Spencer and Morgan found something."


	10. Long list

The apartment was covered in blood, well the floor and the one wall was. The body had been removed shortly before the two agents got there.

"What do you thinks going on with Aaron?" Derek questioned Reid as they pulled into the shady apartment building's parking lot.

"The mother of the boy came into the BAU to see Aaron 4 days ago." Derek gave him a side glance as he parked the car and turned it off.

"What? Why?" Both men opened their doors and walked out towards the police that were still on the scene.

"JJ said she just asked to see Aaron, and after that he walked her to her car. She had been very nervous on the elevator ride up."

"You think it has something to do with this?" Derek gestured to the scene in front of them.

"I think Aaron would have mentioned something if it had to do with this." but Derek couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in his stomach. The cops seemed to be wrapping up when they made it to the apartment.

"Forensics' already been through here so you can do whatever." One of to cops informed them

"Did they find the murder weapon?" Reid asked, moving to look around, stopping at the wall with the writing on it.

"Nope, this place was completely spotless, no prints, in and out." Derek nodded, moving to open the closet next to the front door. Behind a few boxes four bags sat neatly against the wall. They were all a plain black color and each the same size. He opened the one closest to him, inside were a few men shirts and jeans, at the bottom a prepaid disposable phone and at least 500 dollars in cash. The one after that was similar, except it was filled with women's clothes, the one after that only held children clothes and a photo album. The last one only had toys inside.

"Reid, they were ready to run, they've got bags packed and everything." He closed the bags before shutting the closet door.

"I only see cash, if they were on the run, their money must come from under the table jobs." Derek nodded.

"Then the mom should know who has the kid."

"She could have been threatened, talk and they kill the kid. Or it could be different people." Spencer added. "No forced entry."

"So the uncle let them in, but if they've been running from them, why would he let them in?" Nothing about this was making sense to Derek.

"Maybe the kid opened the door and the guy pulled out a gun and threatened to shoot him if Grayson did anything." Reid suggested.

000

"Eliza, I need you to answer a few questions." Aaron was doing his best to keep him voice calm and comforting, but after what he heard a few minuets ago he was finding it rather difficult. She seemed to have calmed down slightly since the last time he was in here, she was actually responding to him.

"What?" Her voice was shaky and her arms were wrapped around her middle in a protective manner.

"Do you know who has your son?"

"Not for sure." She shook here head. "I don- there's a lot of-" She began taking faster and was nearing the edge of hysteria.

"Calm down." She looked at him with wide eyes and took a deep breath before nodding.

"I need a pen and paper." Aaron placed the requested objects in her shaky hands and she began to write. She handed him the paper after a few minuets.

"There are a lot of names on this list."

"I don't have many friends." She wouldn't meet his eyes, she just stared at the red ring that was still around her nails.

"We'll find him." He carefully paced a hand on her shoulder, he was pleased when she didn't pull away from him. He really didn't want to ask the next question, not because he didn't want to know the answer, but because he didn't want to her to blow up at him again. "Is Aiden's father on this list?"

"No, no he's not."

"And you're sure he doesn't have anything to do with Aiden's disappearance?"

"Yes, he is no longer a threat to Aiden or myself." She said it with such confidence, like it was the one thing in her life she was sure of.

"How do you know?"

"I know because I'm the one that killed him."


	11. Sold

"I want Mommy!" Aiden pulled roughly on the arm that was wrapped inside the hand of the man that took him from his uncle.

"Shut up." Nathan rip the kids arm forward causing the todler to tumble. Nathan didn't know how long he had before the bitch went to the police looking for her bastard son.

The young boy began crying and Nathan cursed himself for not knocking him out when he got him. He shoved the boy into the back of his dark blue Ford truck. Glancing at his phone he smiled to himself, he would be rid of the brat soon enough.

000

I felt the leather couch press against my back as I laid down. They weren't any closer to finding Aiden and its already been almost 24 hours. They've been going through the list I had given them, so far everyone on it has had a solid alibi. Aaron has been the only one to come in to talk to me, I'm not sure if that's what he would usually do for cases like this or if it was because of me.

I really didn't want to think about what's more then likely happening to my son. It was probably the same things they did to me. I had promised myself that after John had died I would never subject my son or myself to that life ever again, looks like I broke that promise.

Aaron had been pretty surprised when I told him that I killed John, but it had clearly been self defense.

Flashback:

"You what?" He didn't bother to hold his surprise in.

"He was going to kill me first." My voice was completely void of emotion. "When he found out I was pregnant, even though I never would have let that happen, I should have been gone before he found out, he wanted to keep the baby and raise him to bee like himself." I let out a dry laugh and looked at Aaron. "Over my dead body. He kept me locked in a room until Aiden was born. He was going to keep me around until Aiden was one and then he was going to kill me, but he made the mistake of leaving a gun out one night." I took a deep breath. "I knew that if he was alive he would never stop looking for him. So I took the only opportunity that I was ever goanna get." Aaron's face had gone back to his emotionless mask.

"Eliza, what happened after you ran away?" I shook my head.

"I didn't run away." And that was when I stopped answering questions.

End flashback.

I couldn't stand the thought of Aiden going through anything even remotely close to what I went through.

"You need to be straight with me." Aaron burst through the door. "One of the men on this list had six women in his basemen. When they were questioned they didn't know of a boy but one of them remembered you."

"I have been straight with you, I've told you what you need to know to find my son. You do not need to know everything about me in order to do that." I snapped defensively, sitting up and narrowing my eyes at him.

"You need to me be the judge of that. What happened after you ran away?" He matched my glare, guess I know where I got that from.

"I told you, I didn't run away." My voice was getting a lot louder then it probably should be.

"Then what happened? Why did you fall off the map?" His tone remained calm.

"That is none off your business." I could already see the words forming on his lips. "Don't you dare pull the father card."

"Eliza, I'm just trying to help you find your son but I need you to be open with me. The smallest thing could help."

"I was sold, is that what you wanted to here?" I turned away from him. "Nathan Donovan sold me because he needed extra money. All the men on that list were men who bought me." It was a lot harder than it should have been to control my voice. I had been hoping that I would never have had to tell anyone about what happened, especially him.


	12. Nathen

Aiden didn't like it here, the room was to dark and he could hardly breath. He didn't understand why he was here, where's mommy? The bad man hurt Uncle Grayson and Mommy, then he took him to this bad place.

"...I'm Sure the boy will be just fine." The bad man said to another man that he didn't know. Aiden heard the door to the room open and light filtered through the door way and into his eyes. The bad man stomped down the steps until he was right in front of the boy, they had put him in to a medium dog crate. "You be good now." He warned him.

"Mommy!" He yelled definitely. Mommy will find him, he was sure of it. The bad man smacked the side of the cage which made Aiden's head bounce off the other side.

"Your Mommy is gone! She's not coming to get you." Tears welled up in his eyes not only from the pain in his head but also the mean words that were coming from the bad man. "This is your home now! Deal with it." With that he stood up and followed the other man out before closing the door leaving a crying Aiden in complete darkness.

000

After my little confession it didn't matter what sort of alibi the men had when Adien was taken, each and everyone of their houses were searched. Aaron sure of that.

So far they've searched three of the men's homes and found over 20 girls, but no Aiden. I was losing hope that they would ever find him, it was almost like there was an hourglass inside my head that was almost empty.

"Eliza." I jumped at the sound of Aaron's voice, I hadn't even heard him come in. "We found Nathan." My hand drifted up to the still healing burse that took up the left side of my face. Nathan was the main person in my nightmares, he might not have been where they started but he differently made them into what they are today.

"Did he have Aiden?" There was a very large part of me that wanted hi to tell me yes, but at the same time I wanted him to say no. Just the idea of that poor excuse for a man having any sort of contact with my son made me want to rip someone's head clean off.

"No, but Aiden's jacket was in the back seat." I felt my heart stop, his jacket? So he did have him, but where is he now? "The police found him in Florida."

"In Florida? Does that mean my son is in Florida?" Even a deaf child would have been able to hear the hysteria in my voice.

"That's what we think. We're going to interrogate Nathan."

"So I just stay here then?" I went from crying to sarcastic in less then five seconds, that's a new record for me. Aaron picked up on it.

"I don't think its a good idea for you and Nathan to be in the same place." He said the words carefully and I had a hard time not snapping at him. His face has been the only one I've seen for the last 24 hours and being in this room for that long has made me want to rip my own hair out.

"Bad for him or me?" My arms were crossed and I hoped he could tell I wasn't letting him go anywhere without me. "He might talk to me. He likes to play games and I know for a fact he would let something slip if he thought it would hurt me." It was true, for the amount of time I was with Nathan that's all he would do.

"Or he'll try to mess with your head and send us on false leads.

"He'll do that anyway." I stepped closer. "Please, I know how he thinks and the longer we stand here arguing the longer my son is out there by himself."


	13. New Mommy

Aiden had been alone in the dark room for a long time, he didn't know how much time. It's not like there was a clock in here and even if there was he wouldn't able to read it. The other man had came down to give him some food a little while ago and told him he would be leaving for a few days and that his new mommy would

The door opened again but this time it was a lady that greeted him. She was as tall as his mommy but instead of black hair and brown eyes she had blond hair and blue eyes. The women walked down the steps with the same grace his mommy opposed and unlocked the cage.

"Come on out." She told him softly. "He's gone." She pulled him out by his under arms and placed him on her hip.

"I want Mommy!" He exclaimed but he didn't fight her remembering what the bad man did when he didn't listen.

"I'm your mommy." She said with a bright smile, and Aiden shook his head.

"No! My Mommy!" Her smile disappeared slowly and the light in her eyes diminished.

"You will not disrespect me."

000

So after a little more convincing I managed to get Aaron to let me come along. In the end I think it had more to do with the fact that if he didn't bring me with him I would find a way there myself.

Turns out that they have their own freaking jet, well I guess the downside to this is the fact that they only look at pictures of murder victims.

"Eliza-"

"Lizzy, no one calls me that." I offered him a small smile and lifted the cup of coffee he had given me to my lips.

"Lizzy...I Wanted to ask you about your mom..." I could tell he had thought about asking the question, I know for a fact that he had looked into my background. That means he knows about Allen.

"I don't really want to answer any questions about her." The rest of his team sat in a circle on the other side of the jet. I couldn't tell if they were listening to us or not. "Do they know?" My voice lowered to a whisper.

"Know what?"

"About me and Aiden. How we're connected to you." Understanding flashed across his face.

"Gideon knows, no one else does. But they do know there's a connection." He took a sip from his own coffee. "Where is our mom now." My eyes rolled on there own accord.

"I thought I said I didn't want to talk about this?" My eyes moved down to the coffee and my finger traced the outside rim, my lips pulling into a tight smile.

"Eli-Lizzy." He stumbled, "I'm just trying to understand-"

"No, you're trying to not feel guilty, and you shouldn't. What happened to me was not in any way your fault, its all on my poor excuse of a mother." My tone raised and a few heads turned. "listen, I think we've spoken enough about my past for right now, can we please just focus on finding my son and get to know one another later." I slumped down in my chair with a loud huff, seeing as I had no where to storm off to.


	14. Planes suck

I officially hate planes, Aaron had left the topic alone for the rest of the ride but that didn't stop me from thinking about it until the wheels touched the ground. He never moved from him spot in front of me and I had to resisted the urge to get up and move myself. All it took was for me to remind myself that there were other people on this plain that I didn't want to explain myself to.

"Lizzy?" Aaron's hand pulled me violently pulled me from my thoughts. He was now standing and looking at me with questioning eyes. "We've landed." He held out his hand for me to take, which I ignored.

"Thanks." Standing up and pushing past him, I made my way outside of the plane and followed Aaron to a black SUV that was filled with some of the Other agents that were also on the jet, only two of them. I'm assuming that the other ones were in the car that sat in front of us.

The police station was busy when we made it there, and Aaron led me to a room, much like the one I had occupied in back at home.

"Please stay in here. I'll keep you updated." With that he left the room. What the hell? Rolling my eyes I walked over to the glass wall that separated the room from the rest of the station.

About five minuets passed when they bought him out. It took him a few seconds for him to see me, but when he did I wish he didn't. Nathan looked at me with the same eyes he used everything I was with him. He gave me a wicked smile before Aaron noticed where he was looking. I'm not sure what my face looked like, it could be anywhere between horrified and murderess. Aaron's expression was still his emotionless mask but I could see a hardness that wasn't there before. He was putting up a good show but anyone that's been around him before could see the strong...dislike He had towards Nathan.

It was two hours before Aaron came to talk to me, I was doing my best at following his order of not leaving the room. Every second that I sat in this building with the same man who took my son was unnerving.

After another hour of waiting, Aaron finally came. "Did he tell you where Aiden was?" Were the first words that left my lips, but the look on his face told me the answer.

"He wants to speak with you." That wasn't a surprise to me, in fact I was expecting it.

"Where is he?" I was already moving past him to the door.

"You don't have to talk to him. Garcia is going through his computer and phone. We can find Aiden." He assured me, grabbing onto my upper arm.

"If this will help me get my son back faster then yes, I have to do it." I snatched my arm from his grasp and waited for him to lead the way. They had Nathan placed in the back of the station in one of the interrogating rooms, one of Aaron's team members were standing outside the door.

"Lizzy, this is Gideon." The older man reached out to shake my hand and I took it cautiously.

"I can see the resemblance." His statement shocked me, but then I realized that Aaron said that he had told one of the agents about me. I wasn't sure how to respond to that, thankfully Aaron spoke up before I had to.

"He's handcuffed right?" Gideon nodded.

"Derek's in there with him now." That's when he turned to me.

"Lizzy, don't let him talk you down. Don't let him have control. I'll be right next to you the whole time, if you want out just let me know." Aaron made me look him straight in the eye while he was speaking.

I took a tired sigh before answering him. "I'm tired of letting other people control me." I squared my shoulders just lie they did in all the movies Grayson made me watch and pushed the door open.


	15. Fire

The lady had put him back inside the cage so he could 'think about what he'd done', but he didn't understand what he did wrong. All he did was say he wanted his Mommy. The mean lady told him that he wasn't gonna get dinner if he didn't stop playing games. He just wanted to go home to his Mommy and uncle and watch Scooby.

He pressed his back against the back of the cage when the door to the basement was opened by the mean lady. "Have you thought about what you did?" Her voice was no longer as sweet as it was the first time she came to him. He didn't answer her, he was hoping that if he didn't say anything she would just leave him alone. "I asked you a question!" She said harshly, grabbing onto the cage roughly. "Just you wait, when your father gets back here he is going to have your butt." With that she stood and turned on her heel, moving back from where she came.

000

The room wasn't very large but wasn't small either. It was white in color and held a single white table in the middle. Nathan sat at the table in the middle with a coy smile on his face, a dark skinned male sitting across from him.

"We've got it from here Derek." Aaron patted his hand on Trek's arm. Nathan's eyes never left me as I took the seat Derek had vacated.

"That eye looks pretty bad, maybe you should have someone take a look at that." The sarcasm was heavy in his words and I did my best to ignore him.

"Where's my son." I kept my voice leave and my eyes directed on him, he never liked it when I looked him in the eye.

"I've never touched your son, but I wonder if he'd be anything like you..." His lips curled back in a vicious grin.

"That's not what I asked, where did you take my son?" He leaned back in thee metal chair, well as far back as the cuffs would let him.

"I'm just surprised that you managed to get away from John, I really though he was going to be able to hold you.

I guess I underestimated you, or overestimated him." He released a chuckle.

"Well I'm gonna be surprised if you survive prison." That's when his smile started to fade, and I feet my own begin to surface. He leaned forward with a snarl on his clammy face.

"Talk back to me one more time and I'll fill your mouth like I used to." On a normal day, that statement would bother me but I was on a roll.

"Well considering that this time, you're the one in the cuffs I don't see how you're gonna do that." My smile turned into a smirk. "Now, why don't you tell me what you did with my son."

"Well, I guess this is a case of, like mother like son..." Our faces traded once again. My metal chair hit the ground as my body flew towards him. Before I made contact with him Aaron's arms hooked around my waist and pulled me back.

"This is what he wants." He grunted in my ear as he attempted to remove me. I ignored him.

"I swear to god, if anything happens to my son, I will set you on fire!" Aaron shoved me away from the door and Derek pulled it shut.


	16. Lead

Aaron's hands were placed firmly on my shoulders, but not in a comforting way. His face was close, if it weren't for the burning determination to kill the man just behind that door, I would have been bordered by his close proximity.

"Lizzy, you need to calm down. This is exactly what he wants." Derek stood slightly off to the side watching the interaction.

"He sold him!" I'm not sure what I sounded like, but I know it didn't sound good. "Aaron, he sold him like he was an animal." The smirk on Nathan's face, that I could plainly see though the one way glass, told me that he could see me.

"We will find him." He was doing his best to assure me but I don't think anyone would be able to do that other then my son. "I promise you." I shook my head, ignoring the tears that were running freely down my face.

"Don't make promises you might not be able to keep." I shook his hands off me and pushed past him.

000

Aaron ran his fingers through his hair and let out an angry sigh, momentary forgetting about Derek standing right there. The only thing that kept him from going back inside the room was the fact that he knew all that would come out of it would be a dead body.

"How do you know her?" Derek's voice surprised him. Aaron thought about how he was going to answer. "And don't tell me you don't, you're on a first name basis and you've been the only one allowed to talk to her through out this entire case." The dark skinned agent crossed his arms.

"She's my daughter."

"Your what?" The agent's face couldn't have been described and Aaron explained,

"She came in three days ago with her birth certificate. The paternity test came back positive." He sighed, "And no, I haven't told Haley yet." Derek still seemed to be processing the information.

"Your daughter? Haven't you and Haley been married since high school?"

"We took a small break in collage, I had a one night stand with her mother, I never knew about her until she showed up in my office the other day." He nodded and uncrossed his arms as a look of understanding crossed over his face.

"So Aiden, he's your grandson..." Aaron nodded once again. Derek was about to speak again only for J to cut him off before he even began.

"Garcia found something." Both men dropped the earlier conversation and followed JJ back to the rest of the team who were standing around the speaker phone.

"Go ahead Garcia." Aaron ordered in a harder tone then usual, which didn't get past the rest of the team.

"Okay so, our bad guy bought a disposable cell phone with a debit card, not the best idea, he used that phone to call the number of sales man named James Walker five hours after Aiden was reported missing." She took a deep breath. "James had been charged with rape when he was a teenager and found guilty. And! He removed 10,000 dollars cash from his bank account this morning."

"What his dare-" Aaron cut her off

"Already sent it to your phones, go get that baby back safe." The agents were quick to leave after that.

"JJ, tell Eliza what going on." Aaron called over his shoulder as he followed the rest of his agents out of the building, not waiting for her answer.


	17. My Mommy

Aiden's body hurt all over. The mean lady got mad when he wouldn't call her mommy, but that wasn't her name. Aiden didn't understand why she didn't want to be called by her real name. He also didn't know why she hit him, his mommy never hurt him when she got mad. She took him back into the dark room with the cage.

"You will stay down here until you learn how to respect your mother." She had yelled angrily, slamming the cage door closed and leaving him to cry alone. He must be a bad boy for him mommy to leave him here with that mean lady.

He didn't like it down here, the cold bars only made him hurt worse. He hadn't heard anything from up the stairs since she left had him down here which was weird, she was almost always making some kind of noise. He wiped at the tears that were making their way down his face, mommy never liked it when he cried.

000

The black SUV's pulled into the drive way of the somewhat normal looking home. Aaron was the first one to leave the vehicle, and hurried to the front door, the team not far behind him. Much to his surprise the front door unlocked, he didn't waist any time pushing the door open and clearing the kitchen.

The only person in the home was a middle aged woman who was sleeping in the back bedroom, Aaron had left Derek to take care of her and quickly found the last room in the house.

The basement was completely dark and Aaron switched on his flash light before carefully deciding down the wooden steps. At the bottom of the stairs a young boy was sleeping, curled up at the bottom of a metal cage. Aaron made one quick sweep of the room before placing his gun back inside his holster.

"Aiden." He called out, unlocking the door and pulling the toddler into his arms. The boy was startled awake manumitted to remove himself from the man's arms. "Shh, I'm taking you back to your mom." He assured Aiden holding him closer and moving to go back up stairs.

His dark black hair was dirty and tangled, his once pale skin was covered in blood and bruises.

"My mommy?" He asked, his voice was much quieter then the voice he had used when Aaron had first met him but that was something he'd been expecting.

"Yes, you're Mommy." He didn't say anything after that, his arms were wrapped tightly around Aaron's neck. By the time they got back up and into the house the women had been arrested and placed in the back of the police car.

"Hotch, he's okay?" Gideon asked when he saw the boy inside his arms.

"He will b-" He was cut off by sound of a car door slamming shut.

"Aiden!" Eliza was running toward the two. Aiden recognized the imminently and began to fight Aaron once again. Aaron placed the kid onto the ground and he didn't waste any time running to his mother. JJ came out from the driver side of the car and made her way to stand next to Aaron.

"You brought her." He didn't look at her.

"She wouldn't take no for an answer." She shrugged, not taking her eyes off the mother and son. "She's your daughter." It wasn't a question.

"Did Derek tell you?" His hand gripped his other wrist in front of him. She shook her head, a small smile broke out on her face.

"Nope, I've had a suspicion since she came in the other day. Just see you with her during this case has only confirmed them." She elaborated, matching her arms to him. "Have you told Haley?"

"I'm going to tell her when I get home. Lezzy needs a place to stay until we can find her another apartment. I don't want her to be alone while James is still on the lose." JJ nodded in understanding.

"How do you think Haley is going to take that?" She gave him a sideways glance and Aaron had no idea how to begin to answer her.


	18. Good Babysitter

Aiden was curled into my side on the hospital bed. The doctors in Florida said he was good enough to go back home, but to admit him into the hospital there.

He refused to leave my side since they found him, not that I was willing to leave him either. The doctors found a way to work around us and for that I was grateful.

Aaron had came with us to the hospital but he had to go back home after about an hour. He said he would be back sometime that night, he just had to speak with his wife. Part if me felt bad for that, I didn't want him to have to explain to his wife that he has a kid from another woman.

Aiden had fallen asleep about 20 ago after much coxing from myself. I know that Greyson's death hasn't fully registered in my mind, Aiden's disappearance had a lot to do with that, but I knew that the second I stepped into our apartment that would all change.

000

Aaron pushed the front door of his family's home with a sigh. He was dreading what he was about to do, its not that he felt guilty about Eliza, him and Haley hadn't been together when she'd been conceived.

Haley was sitting in the kitchen placing a pan of cookies into the oven, she didn't notice him until she shut the door and turned to face him. "Oh!" She placed her hand over her heart. "I didn't hear you come in." She laughed it off before moving to peck him on the lips.

"Where's Jack?" He didn't see the infant in the room and he was cautious about his son's where abouts.

"I just set him down for a nap, is everything okay?" Aaron gave her a tired smile before taking a seat at the kitchen island.

"I've got something to tell you." Her concerned face turned into that of question. "Do you remember in collage when we broke up for a few months?" She crossed her arms over her chest, her face becoming slightly harder.

"What about it?" Aaron felt the tempature drop in the room a couple degrees, The lest thing he wanted was for her to not accept Eliza. She was a part of his life now and he didn't want Haley to make him choose between the family he had now and his daughter and his grandson. He didn't think she would do something like that but it didn't stop him from worrying about it.

"The woman, the one who I sleep with-" She cut him off.

"What about her?" She took a deep breath turning around to began cleaning the kitchen. "I thought we agreed all of that was behind us..."

"She was pregnant." Aaron watched his wife freeze, the beater covered in cookie batter clutched in her left hand.

"She was what?" Her voice snapped, she turned to face him quickly. "When did you find this out?" Her tone was much louder then he expected and he feared that the baby would wake up.

"Four days." He answered truthfully. "She had a daughter, Eliza." He explained. "Eliza came into the office a few days ago and spoke to me."

"What does she want? Money?" Aaron gave her a confused look before shaking his head.

"No, she just wanted a chance to get to know me. Have a relationship." Haley set the beater down with a loud slams.

"How do you know she's even yours?" She could be anybody's kid!" He shook his head again.

"I've already done a paternity test. She's mine." He assured her, but it wasn't the assurance she wanted.

"Why didn't you tell me when you first found out about her? Why wait this long?" Her head was cocked to the side, her face indescribable.

"I wanted to make sure that she really was my daughter before I said anything. Then the day I got the results back, her son was taken and her brother was killed, I had focused on that. I was going to tell you as soon as I knew." He moved to stand in front of her, placing his hands onto her shoulders.

"Her son? Is he okay?"

"Yes, we found him. He and Eliza are at the hospital now. I told her I would be back sometime later tonight." She wouldn't look at him.

"What about Jack?" Aaron rubbed his thumbs in a concerting manner.

"Well, I guess he's got an older sister who I'm more then positive is a great babysitter." He got a laugh for that one.


	19. Free

Well Hello my lovely readers. I would like to thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing on my story. This is no means the end of this story but it is the end of this book type thing that I have written. At the end of this chapter I want you to review whether or not you want me to add onto this story in another book or if you want me to write another kid fic for another member of the team, and if so, who? I have a lot of ideas for both. Please review that idea that has the most votes will be what will more then likely what is written.

000

I felt a warm hand placed on my shoulder before my eyes opened.

"Lizzy?" Aaron's lo voice pulled my from the only sleep I've had since Grayson died and Aiden disappeared. I brushed my hair to the back of my head as my head lifted, a loud yawn escaped my mouth.

"What time is it?" The words worked themselves around the yawn, making it hard for even me to understand what came out of my mouth. Aaron had a small smile on his face when he sneered me.

"About six." He took a seat on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturbed Aiden. He looked a lot less stressed then he did before he left to go speak to Haley. "I've got a few people I want you to meet." I raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" Aiden's hand was gripping my own and the thought of leaving him alone for any amount of time was already making my heart beat faster. "You want me to leave the room?" My voice sounded slightly more strained then I meant it to.

"You would be just outside the door, you wouldn't want to wake him up right?" He stood up again and held out a hand for me to grab. I gave Aiden another glance.

"I don't want him to be alone." It came out quieter then a whisper and I was surprised that he even heard me.

"He wont be, and nether will you." He pushed his hand closer to me and I gently placed mine in his. True to his word we only stepped right outside the door before he stopped. Standing off to the side was a blond woman who held a small baby in her arms. I couldn't think of any words to describe her face. "LIzzy." Aaron's hand was at the center of my back as he led me to the woman. "This is my wife, Haley."

I wasn't sure how this was supposed to go, do I offer to shake her hand? Just as my mouth opened to speak a loud scream could be heard from the room I just left.

"Mommy!" I Pushed Aaron's hand away from me before rushing in to the side of his bed. My son looked at me with tear filled eyes as he attempted to reach me over the bed side railing.

"Hey," I unhooked the railing before pushing it down and pulling him into my arms. "I'm right here." He didn't seem to hear a word I said, he just held onto me tighten. A few nurses came into the room. "He's fine." I assured, smoothing down his wild hair. Aaron and his wife were standing in the room off to the side. It wasn't till he stopped crying that I pushed him gently away from me and ran my fingers under his eyes to dry his tears. "You're safe now, I'm not going anywhere." I laded him back down on the bed and pulled the railing up before walking around it and taking my seat next to him.

Haley took a seat in the chair next to me, but I didn't move my eyes from my son. I couldn't tell if she was angry and if she wasn't, I didn't want to push her.

"Agent Hotchhner?" One of the police officers that had came when I had called about Grayson popped his head in the room. He spared us a glance before following him out. I managed to coax Aiden back to sleep before Haley started speaking.

"How old is he?" It took me a minuet to answer her.

"He'll be three next month." I turned to face her, my hands folded into my lap. "Aaron said he was four months?" She glanced down at the bundle in her arms.

"He'll be five months next week." A small smile took its place on my lips. "You know...Aaron Was going to offer for you to stay with us for a little while, but I thought it would be better if I asked." This was something I really wasn't expecting that. I really thought she would be really pissed at the whole situation, I know I would be.

"That's really nice, but Aiden and I are fine in our apartment." My voice broke at a few places and I cursed myself for not controlling it.

"Aaron doesn't think you will-" I opened my mouth but she cut me off before I even got a word out. "Let me finish, we think you and Aiden need a fresh start, and Aaron and I can provide you with that." Her hand was placed on my knee and a sincere expression on her face.

"Just enough time for you to find another apartment." She offered, "A new place where you can wake up and not think about finding your brother-" She was about to continue when Aaron walked back inside with a determined expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, not liking the look that graced his futures, nothing should be wrong, its all over now.

"Nathan escaped custody."

 **Please Read AN at the top. Very important.**


	20. AN

So the sequel has been uploaded. It is called "Second Chances." So please go and check that out. Don't forget to leave your reviews about this story so I can make this next one even better. The next story takes place two years from when this story ended. If you've got any questions on the characters, weather it be about they're past or even if you want a better description on what they look like. I will do my best in answering any questions that someone may have. Thanks for your support.


	21. Question

Hey guys. I have a small question for you. I was thinking about taking this story and really changing a lot of things. Like almost everything. It would still have Eliza and Aiden and she would still be Aaron's daughter. But there would be a lot less plot holes and be so much better in terms of writing. Let me know. If you don't want it I wont bother. Please take some time to answer and if yes I'll get started on it asap. Thanks.


	22. Chapter 22

**This would be the first chapter to the new story.**

I felt the bed dip as he got up and ready for work. I forced myself not to move, the last thing I wanted was for him to know that I was awake. He threw the covers aside, causing them to slid off myself but I didn't dare make any move to pull them back up. The first thing he did was get in the shower and I felt a sigh of relief flow through me. I had about fifteen minutes before he got back out. I quickly got out of bed and did my best not to make any noise as I moved around the room. I shrugged on a nightgown even though it hurt to walk, thanks to Nathan's excitement the night before. Its almost like he wants it to hurt and honestly I wouldn't doubt it. Once I was covered I moved down stairs to get his breakfast ready.

Like clockwork I had the eggs made just the way he liked them and his toast and bacon done to perfection. My goal for today was to make it out of the house without any new injuries. The second I set the plate down at his chair, I heard him lumbering down the steps. I took three steps back and held my arms behind my back. He didn't like it if I stood to close to him in the morning but if I went to far back he thought I was being disrespectful. He grunted in approval as he sat down and began eating. Most women would think that he was handsome and I'm sure he is but I just can't look past some of the thing's he done and made me do. My mother told me that I was lucky for a man like him to be interested in me at such a young age. I thought it was creepy but she somehow talked me into letting him walk me down the aisle, I didn't know at the time how big of a check he had been writing her. He had blond hair and blue eyes and was pretty tall. He was a bit lankly but that didn't really fool me, I know just how hard he can hit. It didn't take long for him to finish his food and he pushed the plate away. I automatically scooped it up and began cleaning it.

He then went for his shoes and tied them up before moving in behind me. His hands roughly gripped my hips and he pulled me back into him. I forced myself not to shy away from his touch or fight him in anyway. He did things like this to try and find a reason to punish me. I didn't understand it, he didn't seem to need a reason almost any other time.

"I'll be home at 11 tonight, I'm having dinner with my assistant and will more then likely go back with her to her apartment." He paused and I could hear the smirk in his voice, he liked telling me that I wasn't good enough for him. But I didn't really care, the more he slept with other women the less he was sleeping with me. I don't think he understood that. "I expect you to be undressed and waiting for me by then." I felt my heart drop but I didn't let it show.

"Yes sir."

"I think it's about time we have another baby." His nose ran along my neck and to me it felt like spiders gliding across my skin and it took everything in me not to run away. "What do you think? You listened better when you were pregnant." He said harshly. I don't know what he means, I always listen to him. It's not like I enjoy getting beat.

"Whatever you decide is best." He laughed at me and shoved my body into the granite counter.

"Pathetic." And with that he was gone. I waited until I heard the car pull out of the driveway before finishing up the dishes and then I moved out of the kitchen and up the stairs to get Aiden up and ready. When I moved into his room he was already awake and waiting for me. The four year old knew not to make any noise until I came and got him. I hated that he had to live like this but it was only for right now, only until I could get out.

I gave him the clothes I needed him to wear and then went to get ready myself. It didn't take me long to get dressed and cover the bruises that my clothing for today wouldn't cover up.

"Mommy!" Aiden ran into the room just after I stood from slipping into my heels. I wasn't allowed to own anything else. Nathan didn't like it when I wore anything that he didn't consider ladylike. Heels, and dresses as well as lingerie were the only things that he allowed in my side of the closet. He jumped into my arms and wrapped his legs around my waist. Despite the pain the contact caused I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Yes my love?" I readjusted him on my side and grabbed my purse from the hook on the closet wall and carried him down the steps.

"Can we go to the park today?"

"Mommy has to do something first but after that we can go." I told him to which he happily bounced in my arms. "My god your getting big." He giggled and bounced harder. I made sure to lock the door on my way out of the house and then set the child down. He pushed his dark hair into my legs as I pushed the house key into my bag. I grabbed onto his hand and started leading him down the drive way onto the sidewalk.

Every time I left the house I thought about never coming back. I always wondered how far I could get without him finding me. Probably not very far. He would play the wounded husband and claim that I kidnapped our son. He had to many friends in the police force that would help him cover up the abuse and I didn't have enough money on my own to hire a lawyer to fight for custody and I knew that if I caused him too much trouble then he would just kill me.

When Aiden was born I had been worried that he would be too much like him. I was more then happy to discover that the boy came out as the spitting image as myself and since Nathan hardly ever spent any time with him he also favored me in personality.

"Where are we going?" He asked after about half an hour of walking. I knew he was more then likely getting tired so I picked him up and put him on my back. I didn't really want to tell him where I was going. He normally does as I tell him to but I didn't want Nathan to ask him something then him lie. If Nathan ever thought that he was lying then he threatened to beat him into telling the truth and I don't know what I would do if I had to watch him beat my son. So the less Aiden knew the better.

When we finally made it to the BAU I was more then happy to put him down and walk inside the building. I knew that bringing Aiden with me wasn't the smartest thing to do. A three year old shouldn't be present when a meeting like this was happening but I couldn't leave him at home by himself and I didn't have the cash to put him in daycare. Nathan gave me a credit card but it was only for getting groceries and he got a notification every time I used it. Sometimes I could get some cash back if I bought enough stuff, he wasn't very good at math. So I wasn't sure what I was going to do with him once I made it to where I needed to be.

When I made it though security and into the elevator I felt a little bit of relief. It was the very first time that I had been somewhere that I felt a little bit safe since I was ten years old. Aiden seemed to be having a hard time holding in his excitement. I've never taken him to his big of a building before and all the fancy things they had us walk though had him mesmerized. A very colorful women walked on right behind us followed by a very large man. The color of their skin greatly contrasted each others but based on their conversation they were very good friends.

"….I'm telling you, the meatball sub cannot compare to the-"

"Is your hair really like that?" Aiden cut the women off with his very loud, very amazed voice. I felt my eyes widened and I quickly pulled him back to me and apologized to the women.

"Aiden!" I said harshly and like a wounded puppy he looked up at me apologetically. "Don't interrupt others, it's very rude."

"Sorry Mommy." He said.

"Oh, it's okay." The woman assured, "I colored my hair." She said to Aiden who was back to being amazed.

"Like a picture?"

"Just like a picture."

"I want to color my hair!" He exclaimed to me. Turning around and jumping up and down. "I want to make it blue and green, and red, and yellow, and orange…." He continued naming different colors to the point where he was repeating some of them. The lady mouth her apology to me and I just shook my head at my son.

"Okay, maybe on a day that doesn't end in 'y'." He beamed at my answer that caused both of the adults to laugh. At that moment the elevator door opened and we all stepped out. "Neither one of you wouldn't happen to know where I can find Aaron Hotchner would you?" Both of them seemed to have recognized the name.

"He's right though those doors and into one of the offices on the second level." I must have seemed lost because he added, "I'm heading that way, I'll show you."

"Well then, I must be getting back to my layer then."

"You have a layer? Like batman?" Aiden once again became excited with the new information this women was sharing with him. "I want to see it!" I went to tell him no but she cut me off before I could.

"I can show him while you speak to Aaron." My eyes widened but Aiden was already all over it.

"Mommy! Please! Please!" He was jumping up and down and pressed his his body into my legs.

"It's okay, I'm sure you have a lot of work to do." I said. She shook her head.

"It's fine, really. I'm still on my lunch." Aiden continued to give me the puppy dog eyes and I caved after making sure to get her name, I didn't want him with me while this happened anyway. He happily went off with her and the man began leading me to where I needed to go.

"Derek." He said, holding out a hand for me to shake.

"Eliza." I got the hand shake over with quickly, and crossed my arms over my chest. He seemed to find that odd but I couldn't really help it. Before he led me though a glass door I glanced behind me where Aiden had disappeared. I can't even keep my son under control, what makes me think that I'll be able to keep meeting my father a secret?

The room he led me into was filled with desks and people doing their jobs. I hadn't even been in a place like this. Not with this many important people. He led me up a small flight of stairs and I saw what he meant with the offices being on the second level. He held up a hand for me to wait a second I couldn't stop myself from flinching and taking a small step back but regained myself quickly. He gave me an odd look but I just smiled. It was a fake smile but a smile none the less.

He opened the door and I could hear him say something but couldn't tell the words that came out of his mouth. When he popped his head back out he opened the door for me to walk in.

"Thanks." I said and walked inside. I looked up and saw the man sitting behind his desk. It was almost like looking in a mirror. I hadn't expected it to be this uncanny. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms and it took me a second to remember that I had makeup covering some of the bruises. I glanced down to make sure none of the ugly blue and green was showing though and was happy to see that it wasn't. My attention was brought back by the sound of the door shutting. My eyes shot back up and I felt myself freeze for the first time since I thought of this plan.

I've always known this man was my father although this will be the first time that I get to meet him. My mother used to tell me that he was t good for us, that he wouldn't care about me. I remember the day that he got married to his wife. She had always been looking into him and everything that was going on in his life. I never realized how messed up it was until now. She had shown me a picture from the wedding and told me how happy he looked that he never had to see me.

She had told me that she told him that she was pregnant and he told her to get an abortion. But by the time she sold me into a marriage that will more then likely get me killed I decided that she probably never told me the truth about anything. So here I am.

"Take a seat." He offered and I complied slowly. I licked my lips and my foot began to shake slightly as I thought about how to approach the subject. This couldn't really go good, at least I don't think it can. I really don't want to mess this man's marriage but I don't have any other choice. I need to make sure my son is safe if something happens to me and this is the only way I can think of. I looked around his desk and saw the name plate and I knew for sure this is who I was looking for. I also saw a picture of him, his wife and what looked to be there kid.

I debated on whether or not to leave and just try and find a different way. The I thought of my son. He's such a bubbly kid and he doesn't deserve what's happening right now. He shouldn't have to hide form his father in his room every night. He shouldn't have to hear me cry from my bedroom after Nathan has his way with me and he sure as hell shouldn't have to be scared for mine or his life.

"I'm your daughter." I said it quickly but I tried to make sure that he could hear me so I didn't have to say it again. His face was closed off but at the same time I could tell he was more then shocked to hear the words. Before he could tell me differently I quickly pulled out my birth certificate and put it on the desk in front of him. He took it and looked it over. My foot bounced more aggressively as I waited for him to say something. Even though I have my reasons for wanting to get to know him and start some kind of relationship I still just really want to get to know him. I've never really had a father in my life and from the things I've seen on Tv that might be why I'm so screwed up.

"Your….my daughter?"

"You're Aaron Hotchner right?" I could feel my heart begin beating faster. This is the point where he tells me to leave. That he didn't care and that he was already happy enough with his life that I didn't matter. Each second he didn't answer me I got more and more nervous. "Would you be willing to do a paternity test?" I found myself nodding before I even understood what he was asking me. Paternity test? Will that show up under the insurance that Nathan has me under? Do they even need my name? Will I be expected to pay for half of it? I didn't know enough about any of that to give myself any real answer and I thought asking those questions might be a little weird and raise a few questions that I didn't really want to answer. "You're married?" He asked and my eyes shot down to the ring on my finger.

"Um...yeah." I twisted it absentmindedly. Honestly I hated it but if Nathan caught me without it then I would be in a lot more trouble then this stupid thing is worth. Everything Nathan made me do, he made me do it because he knew that it made me upset. Just like when he got me pregnant with Aiden. He had found me taking contraception pills one morning after he made me sleep with him and he lost it. After that he took the week off work and he made it his goal to get me pregnant. He succeeded.

Aaron seemed to be slightly surprised at that information. I knew that he knew how old I was because he's got my birth certificate and I guess being married at 18 isn't all that common. Normally kids my age are at college and having fun. Not married with a four year old son and an abusive husband. I thought about what I was supposed to do now.

"Does you're mother **know** you're here?" He asked. I felt my mood go sour right away.

"What she knows doesn't matter." Even I thought my voice was a little more then he deserved but I couldn't help it. I fixed my face and voice quickly. I then thought about Aiden and I didn't want to leave him with Penelope for to long.

"So that's a no."

"I shouldn't matter." I felt my pocket vibrate and I pulled out my phone. _I'm on my way home now be ready for me._ Nathan's text message caused my heart to nearly beat out of my chest. "I have to go." I stood up and grabbed my paper from his desk. I grabbed a pin and sticky note form his desk and scribbled my number down. "Text me with whatever you need me to do." I said quickly and left his office. I was relieved to see Penelope waiting at the end of the stairs with Aiden. I thanked her for watching him.

"Eliza!" I heard Aaron call after me but I needed to get home. None of this is going to work if Nathan finds out that I was here. He'll kill me then who will take care of Aiden?

 **What do you all think?**


	23. AN PLEASE READ ABOUT THE REWRITE!

The first two chapters of the new rewrite is up. I will be deleting this version in one week from today. Don't worry it will be rewritten even better then it is now. The new story is called, Mother doesn't always know best. Make sure to check it out and leave your thoughts. Thanks for working with me.


End file.
